


Having that friend

by celestialmeme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, mila and yuri are roomates, sara is a ball of sunshine, this is my first ever yoi fic so I'm sorry it'll suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmeme/pseuds/celestialmeme
Summary: I'm not really a fanfic writer in my terms of work but I love Mila and Sara so I thought why not? Also it's really short and probably sucks sorry!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fanfic writer in my terms of work but I love Mila and Sara so I thought why not? Also it's really short and probably sucks sorry!!!

It can be hard to make new friends while you’re competing, especially when the new people you end up meeting you end up having to go against. Everyone always told me that there will be that one person you can be friends with even while going against each other, but in 18 years I never found them and I didn’t mind much. But then I meet her and suddenly I saw the idea of a friendship being able to bloom. We sat side by side while she watched her brother compete, her name was Sara and her dark hair brought out her lavender eyes, especially when they’re full of tears. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn’t really know what to say. Right as I figured it out she ran away her hands over her eyes. I tried to get and run after but I didn’t know her, what if I scared her? So I just sat back down and watched.

It’s been weeks since that day and now we were all at the banquet. Yuri was flaunting his gold medal as Viktor and the other Yuuri were drunkly teasing him about his cat tie. I went to walk over and join when I felt a tap on my shoulders, I turned around and there she was. “Hello there!!! Congratulations on winning silver!!! I thought you were amazing, like if art could skate? If that makes any sense, oh god it doesn’t does it?” her face was flushed as she sipped more of her flute and I couldn’t help but laugh out “Well congrats on getting gold, although I think maybe you need some water da?” She put her flute down and shook her head yes but almost falling over while doing so. “You know I’ve looked up to you for years? I always was like ‘I want to skate like Mila!!’ even after beating you, I want to skate like you.” I couldn’t help but blush as we walked into the elevator together. When I opened her door she stumbled into her room and onto her bed, I lifted her head up and gave her pain killers and water. She took my phone from my bag, “Wanna be friends? Because I’m putting my number in this even if you say no!!!” she slurred out and I shook my head yes. Soon after she fell asleep and I went back to my room, I changed into my sweat pants and tank top and drifted off to sleep.

At the airport we ran into other and she jumped up and ran over to me, “MILA!!!!” her arms swung around me and she squeezed. “Thank you so much for last night!! I actually feel great this morning,” she was cut off by the overcomes and frowned, “well I actually have to go but! Make sure to text me when you land?” I couldn’t help but giggle out “yeah of course, you do the same. It’s a good thing you aren’t like Katsuki while you’re drunk.” We couldn’t help but laugh and we said our goodbyes with a wave.  
Months and months go by and the friendship builds into something everyone always told me would come, who knew I could get a best friend like her?  
“MILAA!!! Guess who is coming to visit you?”  
“PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE NOT FUCKING WITH ME”  
“See you in a week? Better be ready!!”  
“What are you smiling about hag” I looked up to see Yuri looking at me over his coffee cup, “Well actually we are going to have guest for a day or two I think? You know Sara right?” He nodded, his eyes went wide all of the sudden, “Sounds good, I told you that you’d find that friend.” I couldn’t help but let out a small smile, “Da you were right..” I said softly and got up and walked away. Sara and I have been friends for months now, in fact best friends, but I can’t help but feel some butterflies over the fact she is going to be here soon. This is normal, friends get happy like this to see others it’s normal. I kept whispering this to myself over and over because if you say something enough it’s true.  
Sara has been here for a day so far and it’s been calming to have her around, especially since it adds a cheery presence to outweighs Yuri angsty one. We spent the day exploring the city because she wanted to see as much as possible and we tiredly finished dinner and walked back to the apartment. “I honestly can’t believe you’re here and to recreate the night we became friends, I had vodka at my place.” Her eyes lit up and she just nodded. When we got back we took turns showering and eventually sat on the living room floor painting out nails while taking shots in between. “Okay so, has mr.hockey player finally decided to go away and leave you alone?” “Mhm, but only because Yuri showed up to his practice one day and threatened to kick his face in if he didn’t go away.” She chuckled at my response and for some reason it caused a blush to creep up on my face. Her laugh seemed to make time stop and things shrink around me and I couldn’t help but stare at her whenever she did it. Shots and shots kept going and eventually we ended up laughing on the floor looking at the ceiling playing truth or dare like we were 13. “I pick Truth!” “Okay so who do you have a crush on? Hmm Sara?” I rolled my head over and looked at her and she quickly looked away and her face grew head. “Mila are you kidding me? Do you not know?” I sat up and looked at her with a questioning look. “Oh my god MILA!! Bitch I like you, like a lot.” She sat up and started giggling at my reaction. My face turned the color of my hair and eyes grew huge with my mouth open. I couldn’t help but lunge at her and wrap my arms around her. “You’re a total romantic aren’t you Sara? Telling me that you like me while calling me a bitch at the same time?” I pulled away and we both started laughing so hard until Yuri came out and yelled at us to shut up. “You know I like you too right?” I scooted closer as I whispered it, “I do now.” She whispered back and wrapped her arm around me tucking her head in my shoulder as we drifted into a tipsy sleep.


End file.
